A Demonic Mistake
Narcissa was in Science and Sorcery class, being bored out of her mind, if Abigail wasn't sick, she would have been glued to her phone texting her friend about the short angry 'elf'. She was in her own world wondering about how could Abigail like Sparrow as she had listened to Abi blabbing and blabbing about Sparrow. Just then, Narcissa felt at tap on her shoulder. She turned around and jumped as soon as she saw her friend's crush, Sparrow Hood. "Sparrow!" She cleared her throat, "What do you want?" Sparrow ran his fingers through his orange hair, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later." Narcissa suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, her fingers were getting shaky and her face flushed bright red. "Uh...Sure?" She felt like she wanted to beat herself up so badly, really? Was 'sure' actually the real answer Sparrow wanted to hear? Sparrow smiled, which looked like a fake, "Cool, talk to you later." Just then, the bell rang and the students dashed off out of the class. The sound of the shatter in the castleteria made Narcissa a bit worried. All day, Sparrow has been shooting winks and strange looks at her and she started getting freaked out but she didn't bother to tell Abigail about it to not cause any problems between the two. When Narcissa went to grab a tray, a hand suddenly took one and handed to Narcissa, who looked up to see......Sparrow, again. Narcissa looked away for a moment and facepalmed herself but then turned to the orange-haired boy, "Thanks." Narcissa put on a fake smile and moved on to get some food. As she picked up a green apple, Sparrow spoke up following her, picking up some grapes, "So about hanging out, how about we meet at the Enchanted Forest?" Narcissa remained mute for a while until she responded, "That's fine." She picked up a slice on strawberry pie and went on with her random food pick ups, ignoring Sparrow's news about his band and his up-coming concerts. ''"He has mistaken me for a good listener, now that's Abi, not me." ''she told herself. Sparrow sat down beside Narcissa at an empty table. "You...um, don't have any friends to sit down with today?" Narcissa asked Sparrow; she didn't want to sound too mean or rude so she decided to ask her question casually. Sparrow shrugged, "I just felt like sitting with someone else..." Narcissa didn't really react and she took a bite out of her green apple. Light of the sunset shined on Narcissa's face as she walked through the Enchanted Forest and spotted Sparrow standing between two trees. Narcissa took a deep breath and waved at him from her place, she didn't want to move any farther, if Sparrow wanted to approach her, he could do it himself. He walked towards her after seconds of a silent eye contact. "Hey. You came." He said as he approached her. Narcissa put on a small smile, and it was half real and half fake, "Yeah, I did." She looked around for a moment, "So...what now?" Narcissa wasn't looking when Sparrow stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek. She snapped out of looking at nature and rubbed her cheek with her hand, "What was that?!" Sparrow grinned, "I kissed you." Narcissa couldn't think of another word to describe Sparrow except......pathetic. Before she got the chance to talk, Narcissa got nearly kissed on her lips. Narcissa shot up from bed. It was just a dream. "You okay, Nar?" Abi's voice spoke up. When Narcissa looked with her eyes for Abigail, she spotted Sparrow beside her friend which made her jump. "Yeah, I'm fine...." Narcissa sighed. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction